Problem of Pain
by Teddy.Castle
Summary: What happens when Kate and Castle have made it through the pain and built their life together. What happens if the one person Kate thought she would never set eyes on again turns up at her door step. What will happen when Kate realises its not just about her anymore but also hers and Castle children. Can she put the hurt aside or will it destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

As the plane started its decent she looked out of her window and wondered what had happened in the last 12 years.  
It had been so long since she had left and she wondered what had changed in that time, she wondered what her family was doing and if they would remember her.

She hadn't thought this through at all, she had just jumped the next plane home when she had heard the news, she had been in London for a few weeks visiting some old friends before continuing on through to Paris.  
That had all gone out the window when the news she had always hoped for and always dreaded at the same time had come across the screen of a small tv in the corner of the pub she was in.

Now not 48 hours later she was minutes away from landing with no knowledge of what she was about to return to, the people, the places or the lives she was once a part of.  
She had walked away so long ago and had cut all ties with this life and now she was just going to show up.

What was she meant to say?

She had no idea but as the planes wheels landed on solid New York ground she knew that she would have to face that when it come time, until then she had to find the one person she longed to see more than anybody else.

Her daughter.

12 years it had been since she last seen her beautiful girls, she missed her smile, she missed her laugh, she missed the way she rolled her eyes at her just as she had done her own mother.  
She missed holding her in her arms through the good and the bad but most of all she just missed her voice.  
She didn't know how she could ever explain or ask for her to forgive her she just hoped that she could make this right once more.

As she collected her bags she thanked god she had some contacts left here in the city that could get her the directions to where she needed to go.  
She walked towards the doors and noticed a man standing with a sign with her name on it.

She walked towards him and smiled.

"Miss Beckett?" he asked her, she didn't have it in her to care that he had gotten it wrong she just needed to get home.  
"Yes, that's me." She said smiling as he took a hold of her bags and led her out the doors into the night towards the car that would deliver her to her destination.

They drove in silence and she couldn't help but feel nervous about being back here.  
She never thought she could return to the city she loved so much or the people she loved with everything she had because she never thought it would be safe again.  
She had left to ensure their safety, even though years later she learnt it wasn't nearly as safe as she had first thought it would be.  
She had stayed away as she had promised in the hope that they would stand by their end of the bargain.  
It seemed that in the end they hadn't but they had come undone and the nightmare had been put to rest once and for all.

As the car stopped she looked out of the car window in the hope that being so close to the one person she had craved for so long would will her enough to open the car door and get out.

It wasn't until the driver called her name that she snapped out of her inner thoughts.  
"Ma'am what would you like me to do with your bags?" he asked politely.  
She turned away from the window and looked at the driver.  
"Do you mind dropping them off at the hotel for me?" she asked pulling out her purse so that she could get the details of the hotel out for him.  
"That's perfectly fine." he said taking the card that she was holding out to him.  
With that she got out of the car and with one final smile directed at her driver she turned and made her way towards the doors that lead into the complex.

She got to the elevator and pushed the button for the top level before leaning against the wall waiting for the ding to signal the arrival of the elevator.  
It wasn't long before she was once again in her own little world trying to figure out what she would say.

It wasn't long before the elevator arrived and she waited for the young redhead that was getting off to exit before she entered the box, before the doors closed though she saw the young woman turn around and look at her wide eyed as the doors slid closed.

It felt like the ride up took forever but she knew it couldn't have been anymore that 30 seconds, the doors opened and she stepped out and looked around.  
There was one door on the floor and it was right in front of her.

She knew all she had to do was knock but it suddenly hit her that this may have been her worst idea yet.  
She hadn't made contact with her daughter for over a decade and now here she was standing on her door step.  
After a few seconds of trying to figure out what she was to do she decided that it was too late to turn back.

She stepped forward towards the door and lifted her fisted hand up to the door ready to knock when all of a sudden the door come flying open and a man a little larger than herself come flying out, knocking her over by accident and falling on the ground next to her as he went.

It was only seconds later when she heard the laugh she had longed to hear for years ring out and head in her direction.  
She couldn't help but smile and as she looked over at the man laying on the ground next to her she was shocked to see that he had gone as white as a ghost.  
She looked back at where he had just come flying out and saw her little girl all grown up staring down at her, eyes wide, giggling toddler attached to her hip and rounding belly covered in flour.  
The man looked between the two of them, his mouth wide open as if he was trying to make sense of what was happening right before him.

She looked up through the tears that were building, she smiled at the sight before her, her daughter and who she assumed was her granddaughter stood before her.  
"Katie, it's me, mom."

* * *

**Hey guys so this is the first story i've written in a while and I would truly appreciate any and all feed back.  
****Thankyou all for giving it a go and I promise it will get better from here.**

**Thanks. Jess. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

It only took Castle a few seconds to snap out of the daze that he seemed to be in laying on the ground slack jawed looking between the two women.

Both his daughter and wife were silent, and he knew by the look on his wifes face that he had to get their daughter out of the way quickly before all hell broke loose.  
If Richard Castle knew anything it that his wife wouldn't take well to this woman, whether she be who she says she is or not turning up on their door step without so much as a word.

As he got up of the ground he looked at his wife as she stared the woman before her down and he knew there was no point fighting her on whatever plan she was formulating in her mind.  
So he took a few steps towards her and smiled at their little girl before stepping into Kate's line of sight silently asking if she wanted him to take their little girl inside and let her handle this.

With a single nod from Kate he held out his arms and as his little girl jumped into them giggling as they made their way back into the loft.  
Kate stood staring at the woman who she had wanted by her side so many times that she had lost count through out the years and now here she was on her door step and all she feel is anger towards her.

She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, she wanted to make her hurt the way she had made Kate hurt through out all of those years.  
So she did.  
"It's Kate." She said before turning and quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Johanna knew she should have expected the reaction she received and a part of her knew better than to hope for anything else but she couldn't help it.

She had played it out in her mind so many times each time with a different reaction but never anything as bad as what just happened.  
She stood rooted to the spot as she realized that her little girl, her Katie was now a wife, she was a mother to a beautiful little girl who looked like a spitting image of her mother when she was little and she had another one on the way.

She wanted to knock on the door again, she wanted her daughter to yell and scream at her and get it out of her system so that they could… she didn't know what she wanted to come after the yelling and screaming but it had to be better than where she was now.

Back at square one, actually she was further away than that now because at square one she could romanticise their reunion, she could run so many different outcomes through her mind that it almost felt real some nights as she fell asleep wondering what her daughter was doing.

Now though she knew how her daughter was doing, she had seen her in the flesh, she had a glimpse of what she looked like holding a little girl of her own, she knew what she looked like pregnant and she knew what her husband looked like.

Even though many of the questions she had had now been answered she was faced with so many more.

What was her granddaughters name, when was she due to have her next baby, what was her husbands name, what kind of marriage did they have, what kind of life did they lead?

She debated with herself momentarily about whether or not she should knock and try again but realized if Kate was anything like she was at 19 there was no way it was going to do anybody any good.

She would just have to wait this one out, that's not to say she was going to give up but she knew she would have to take a more indirect approach to getting her daughter to speak to her.

Realizing this she turned and made her way back to the elevator, getting in she swore to herself that she would find a way to fix what she had done even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Kate closed the door and turned around to take in the scene before her, her husband was laying in the middle of their living room watching as their daughter climbed all over him giggling as she went.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened, she couldn't say she had never thought about this day, because she had.

There were countless times that she had wished she could have her mother there with her, the first time she had realized that she had feelings for castle, their first fight after they become a couple, the day they get engaged, their wedding day and most of all the day she gave birth to their beautiful daughter Olivia.

She just never thought it would actually happen.

It had been 12 years since she had seen her mother, since she last heard her voice or even laid eyes on her and yet their hadn't been a day that she hadn't wished her mother was there with her.

Then she turned up 12 years later on her door step and acted as though nothing had changed.

If it had been 4 years ago she would have acted differently but she was a different person now, she had worked so damn hard to be a different person, to not be afraid anymore, to not hide from her past anymore.

She and Castle had worked hard together to get where they were now and she wouldn't change that for the world, so when she had come face to face with her past in the form of her mother she could do nothing else but close that door because she didn't think she had it in her to open all of those feelings up again.

It was her daughters little voice and the light tugging on the bottom of her jeans that pulled her out of her thoughts, she picked Olivia up and looked over at Castle who was watching her.

"Castle you can talk you know" she said with as a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"I honestly don't know what to say" he said back which made her smile even harder.

"Well my my my the famous author Mr Richard Castle speechless I didn't think I would see the day" she said as he jumper to his feet.

"You have seen it many a time my love" he said wrapping his arms around her expanding waist.

"The day you said yes to being my wife, the moment I seen you walking down the isle on our wedding day, both times you told me we were becoming the mother of my child, and most of all the first time I set my eyes on this little one." He said running his hand over the brown surly hair of his daughter who was now falling asleep in her mothers arms.

Kate turned to look at him with a sad smile on her face, he knew she needed a little bit of time to take in what had happened so he took Olivia off of Kate and smiled at her.

"You go and run a bath and ill put this little one into bed" he said while nodding towards their bedroom and ultimately their bathroom.

She smiled and pulled him close kissing him softly before stepping away and making her way towards the door way before turning to him.

"Meet me in there" she said it was more a statement then a question and he knew he didn't need to do more than nod but he smiled at her and answered her with the one word that always conveyed what they left unsaid.

"Always."

He put Olivia to bed and picked up the baby monitor and took it with him, when he got to the bedroom he put the baby monitor on his bedside.

As he made his way towards the bathroom he couldn't hear anything so he quietly slipped in as not to startle Kate if she was drifting off.

When he stepped into the bathroom though his heart dropped at the sight before him.

His beautiful, strong, amazing wife sat on the cold tiles leaning against the basin crying silently.

He knelt down beside her and pulled her close into his side, not saying anything but he knew he didn't need to, she would talk when she was ready.

They sat there like that for what felt like forever before she looked at him her face tear streaked and eyes red rimmed.

"I learnt how to deal with her being gone, I learnt how to live without her." She said pulling herself into his side again.

He knew this wasn't going to be easy given her past but no matter what she chose to do he would be there in her corner backing her always.

**Also I want to thank all you guys who reviewed, are now following the story and following me too.**

**It means a great deal and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter too.**

**Jess. xxx**


End file.
